Desire
by Sapphire Gardevoir and Star Enfinity
Summary: Yuugi releases a man who calls himself Atemu. He believes to think he's found a lifelong friend, but thing begin to heat up when he becomes attracted to this mystery man. On top of that, some demons want revenge on Atemu. But for what?
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire Gardevoir: Well. I'm not all that happy. I didn't expect hundreds of reviews at one time, but one measly review on my other story would be greatly appreciated. I don't care about 'Chase the Wyrm' since that's my sisters. But 'Congratulations' is mine. It's good though. I think it is anyway. Please read it!

And I've decided, because who knows you might miss Star Enfinity, that we would just make it a double account. That sounds a lot more fun anyway doesn't it?

Star Enfinity: Yes. Besides, I sort of missed writing here. Even though it's only been one day. Hey…why don't you care about Chase the Wyrm? I like that one! (Rambles about the injustice.)

Sapphire Gardevoir: Yeah. On with it!

Yuugi's hands seemed to move on their own accord. Each piece of the puzzle clinked into place as he stared. His mind was a steel trap, not listening to or digesting anything else around him. All he focused on was the puzzle. That was all he could focus on. Every night it called out to him. To complete it. He tried to answer that call for eight years, and since then he's never gotten this far. He couldn't stop now. Wouldn't stop now.

His violet eyes glimmered with anticipation as another piece joined the rest. Was it warmer in his hands now? Yes. The golden trinket was giving off a warm golden glow. Like a nightlight.

'Free me.' It called again.

His face twisted into a slight scowl. Did it want to be finished? Because if it did, it should stop talking for a moment!

Another piece, and another. One more. The large center piece. The eye of Horus stared back at him. Yuugi thought he saw it wink. But it was just his imagination wasn't it?

'Should I? All this time I've wanted a friend. And when I got the puzzle I thought my wish would finally come true. But magic isn't real. Is it? Maybe I shouldn't…'

'Free me!' The voice interuppted his thoughts and energy surged through his fingertips. He gasped as his hand went forward and practically slammed the eye into the puzzle. He feared for a moment that it would break, and envisioned the glittering gold pieces shattering. Falling to the floor in a heap and gasped. But no. It fit in with the rest. A small upsidedown pyramid. With a loop to hang it from a chain.

There was no light like he thought there would be but shadows. They twisted around his arms like ghostly snakes and down his legs. He felt something on his neck and reached up to feel another shadow.

'But you can't feel shadows.' He thought.

These shadows were solid but transparent. The 'snake' on his neck wrapped around him. Pain. It hurt and he couldn't breathe.

"Stop…" He gasped. "It hurts."

They didn't stop but pulled harder. A pair of crimson eyes flashed into his vision. They narrowed dangerously. He hoped they weren't glaring at him. For some reason, the thought of those eyes being angry with him hurt more then the shadows around his neck.

A flash of light and the shadows retreated. Slowly, and leaving his body feeling cold. He felt weak and fell out of the chair. The last thing he remembered was a pair of strong arms lifting him from the floor, and then darkness.

Yuugi opened his eyes groggily. When did he fall asleep? He couldn't remember. He was on the floor, a strange place to sleep, but even stranger were his surroundings. The walls were golden but covered with dirt. He was laying in a small hallway, both directions leading further into darkness. Only two doors. One looked normal and was open.

He got up and dusted his blue jeans off. Walking towards the open door he felt the same warm feeling that the puzzle previously gave off. He walked in. Toys were scattered across the floor inside. A single bed with blue cotton sheets and feather pillows. Posters of the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl hung over the bed and he blushed; remembering the crush he had on both monsters at one time. Pictures of him and his Grandpa stood on a dresser.

He smiled. The room was almost like his own, but felt happier.

Then he remembered the other door. He walked out, albiet reluctently, and stared at the other door. This one was closed tight, and was gold like the surrounding walls. Also, there was no handle. He felt sad, as if he was just dumped by a long time girlfriend and frowned. He felt like crying, but didn't know why. As if reacting to his emotions the door swung slowly inward letting more shadow into the already shady hallway.

Yuugi almost stepped in on his own, but a wind whipped up. Strange as he was in a building. Or at least he thought he was. The wind shoved him forward into the dark room and the door slammed shut. Now he was officially scared. No. That word was to mild. He was terrified.

"About time you got here. I was beginning to tire of waiting."

Yuugi stood frozen in his place. Someone else was here. But why would they be here? Surly no one would consent to stay here, and wait for him none the less. But then again, he was here and he definitely didn't want to be. Maybe this person, whoever they were, was stuck here too.

He almost sensed the frown on the others face. Instantly a dim light sparked in the center of the room and he could actually see his own body below him. He was relieved it was still there considering all that had happened. The thought of his own decapitated head made him shiver and begin to wimper. He just wanted to go home. Back to a familiar place.

Another frown and it got warmer, making Yuugi notice that he was actually cold.

"Come closer." The voice commanded. "I want to see you."

'Yeah I bet you do. Probably so you could rape me.' Yuugi thought with scorn.

A chuckle. "Hardly. I only want to see you. Don't fear me." The words were soothing, or at least they were meant to be, but Yuugi wasn't convinced.

"Why don't you come here then?"

Hesitation.

"If that is what you wish."

A few footsteps and he appered in front of him. He was tall. At least, taller then Yuugi, but had the same hair. His skin was tan and he stared back at Yuugi looking pleased.

"Are you satisfied? I've shown myself to you. And willingly or not, you have done the same."

Yuugi had. He hadn't wanted the man to see him so he asked the other to show himself, but in doing that, the man could see him too. Damn. He smirked and for some reason Yuugi wanted to melt at his feet.

'Shoot. He's hot. Why couldn't he be ugly or something? Then at least I wouldn't have that weird tingly feeling in my stomach.'

"I see your pleased with my apperence. I must say, you are not so bad to look at yourself."

'Is he coming on to me or something?'

It was hard for him to find his voice but he managed. "Your not going to try anything are you. I don't exactly trust someone who just popped up in my life."

The man held up a hand to silence him. "Calm yourself. I will not hurt you, nor do I wish too. And I have not just 'popped up' as you say. I have been with you for years. In your puzzle. I was the one who called to you. Who pleaded for you to finish it so I could be free. I have been trapped inside it's walls for thousands of years, and you have freed me. For that, I am in your debt. I am you dark half. I am Atemu.

His deep voice halted and he made a slight bow with his head.

Yuugi felt slightly angry. Was it him who almost strangled him with those shadows? If it was…

"It wasn't me who hurt you. I was the one who saved you."

"How did you know I thought that?"

"I can read your mind little one."

Yuugi blushed at the pet name.

"I'm not that little you know."

Atemu looked over him again and raised a perfect eyebrow in amusement. "I see. So you are not."

It was a lie. Yes Yuugi was short shorter then most people, but Atemu didn't want to anger his new friend already. If they were friends at all.

Yuugi suddenly felt like fainting. Just being in the presense of this man, Atemu made him tired.

Atemu walked swiftly up to him and cupped his chin in his hands, which were also warm. Looking deeper into Yuugi's eyes he leaned forward. Yuugi, to dumbfounded to do anything stood still. Warm lips pressed onto his and he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire Gardevoir: Coolies! Seven reviews in one day! I wasn't expecting that!

Yuugi: What can I say. I'm adorable! And people like cute things. Now, please read and review. (Puppy eyes)

Star Enfinity: Save it for the end.

"Yuugi?" Solomon Motou knocked lightly on Yuugi's door. Not getting an answer (and we all know why) he walked in. He was used to his grandson's usual mess and stepped almost expertly over each toy. Yuugi only seemed asleep to him. His breathing was even and his features were relaxed. A faint smile danced on his lips, oblivious to the company in his room.

"Must have stayed up all night again." And it wasn't that far from the truth. "Best leave him be."

Quietly as he came in, he exited.

Atemu watched silently as his little aibou slept. He had meant for the boy to relax for what he had to do, but not pass out. The bonding ritual was short but painful, and he did not want him to feel any pain anymore. That's what he was there for; to make Yuugi as comfortable in life as he could be.

Atemu closed his eyes and concentraited. A soft light emitted from his hands and traveled down towards Yuugi's sleeping form, eveloping him as well. He chanted softly so as not to wake him and rested one his hands on Yuugi's back and the other on his head. The light pulsed and Yuugi flinched in his sleep. It got hotter on his body and he began to whimper.

"Shh." Atemu soothed. "It's almost done."

And in an instant it was over. Yuugi jolted awake and looked around him. Seeing that he was in that special room again he calmed, but remained wary.

"Where…what's going on?" His eyes locked onto Atemu's and pleaded for answers.

"Nothing is going on. You were just asleep."

"Where is this place?"

Atemu looked at him skeptically. "Have you not been here before?"

"Yes, I have. Once. It was nice but then I left, and went to your room. Then I don't know what happened."

"Hmmm."

Neither said anything for a while and Yuugi yawned, but with bordom.

"Are you tired again?"

Shake. "No. I just…don't really know what to do. On top of that, I'm really confused."

The other nodded. "I understand. Perhaps you would like me to tell you about this place. And who I am."

Yuugi's eyes brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, that would help."

Atemu sighed and shifted on the bed they were on. On a second thought he reached over and brought Yuugi into his lap setting him there. Yuugi blushed at the awkward situation.

"Um…what are you doing?" He was nervous now, and he stuttered.

Atemu looked unconcerned about Yuugi's discomfort. "It's a long story and I want you to be comfortable. Now where to start."

His gaze drifted as if seeing his own story playing before his eyes. "Ah! I'm not exactly sure how long, but I've been confined inside the puzzle you have for...at least two thousand years."

"Wait wait wait." Yuugi interuppted. "How could a human being be stuck inside a puzzle not even bigger then my head? It's not possible."

"Magic. With magic it's very simple." He reasoned.

"What? There's no such thing as magic."

Atemu smirked. "Yes there is. But let me go on, it will all make sense soon. Before I was sealed, I was the pharoah of Kemet. I was very powerful, not to boast or anything. But some people were envious of it. My power that is, and they tried to stop me."

He waited to let it sink in, but Yuugi seemed to have trouble with all of it. Regardless, he moved on.

"Before I go any farther, I might want to explain a little more about the magic part. Not everyone could just use magic. You had to have been born a magic weilder. No one knew if they were or not until they became fifteen. When they did, they each had a special dream that differed with each individual. In the dream you would be granted a partner. Usually they were some sort of creature, the most common being a fox or cat. The more gifted one's were sometimes giving stronger monsters like wizards or wolves. I was one of the gifted, and because of my own power I received a wizard.

Your partner would stay with you until your death, training you and guiding you with your magical abilities. Eventually they could become solid and others could see them, but they had to stay hidden or else they would most likely be taken. Anyway. A group of magic weilders had decided to try and overthrow anyone they could find. But to do that they needed stronger partners. You see, they were the very few that could tell if they had powers before their fifteenth year. When they did, they trained themselves as best they could away from their families. Are you following?"

He looked down at Yuugi who gaped back at him. Slowly he nodded for him to continue.

"Right. When it was the night for them to have the dream, they received their partners as planned. However, because of the months of secret training, they weren't normal partners. They were dragons. Dragons were already real before that, but were kept away from Kemet. And for good reason. There were only three of them created that night by the children, but it was still a dangerous situation. Each dragon, like other mind partners, had formed over the years inside the children's minds, and so they were very powerful. Each one as large as a tree, and very vicious.

They all had different abilities; one could breathe fire of course, the second could spit acid, and the third could charm anyone with it's breath. They needed no training after being created and already they were solid. The children were delighted and immediately mounted their dragons, heading for the royal palace itself."

Yuugi had calmed slightly and was listening intently. Atemu's deep voice hypnotized him, and he couldn't interupt even if he wanted to.

"When they reached the palace, their dragons destroyed the outer walls, a feat that in of itself. The pharoah at that time had his most powerful mages confront them, but they were to powerful. While the fire and acid spitting dragons destroyed as much as they could, the charming dragon and it's female rider snuck towards the pharoah himself. He was my father."

Yuugi gasped. "I'm sorry. Was he killed?"

Atemu frowned. "Yes, but he did fight as well as he could. But the dragon, a Mist dragon as they're called, charmed him with it's breath. In a daze, my father set loose his own mind partner on himself. It had to obey, and obediantly it destroyed him."

Yuugi yawned and nodded to show he was still listening. Atemu smirked. "Let's continue this another day. You should awaken in the real world and let your family know that you are not ill. I imagine you must have slept for quite a while."

"But I'm not asleep. Unless this is all a dream."

"I'll explain that later. Just close your eyes and imagine your own room."

Yuugi did so, not wanting to ask anymore questions for fear that it would just confuse him more. The second he saw his room, he was there sitting up on his bed as if he never left.

"How did I get here? Wasn't I just…"

A sense of amusment tickled his mind and he wondered why in the world he would laugh at himself.

"Maybe I should eat something. I think I'm losing my mind."

Inside Yuugi's soul room, Atemu smiled. "No little one. You have just found it."


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire Gardevoir: Star Enfinity got sick last night so she's not going to be here. But the fact that we got seven more reviews (more then she ever got before) will definitely cheer her up!

Star Enfinity: I got's the flu.

Sapphire Gardevoir: Back in bed! I'm getting paid for taking care of you today.

Star Enfinity: (pout)

* * *

Crunch. The sound of Yuugi's boots in the snow was annoying to him. It was early winter, but a storm kicked up yesterday and now, it was cold. Yuugi shivered; he hated the cold. But he hated school worse then any bad weather. Because of his height you can just wonder if he got picked on. He does. Before school if the bullies want breakfast money, in between if they want lunch, and after if they…well if they just feel like it. And they usually do. He hoped that today, just once they would leave him alone. Though he wished it every day, and it never happened.

"Hey Motou! Come here."

Damn.

Ushio called him out more then anyone else for beatings. Where was a nerdy kid with glasses when you need one? (Sorry people with glasses.)

"Ushio I-" Yuugi barely said a word before he was slammed against a wall. He had put the puzzle in his pack that morning and now it impaled him in the back.

"Do you have that money I asked for?" His breath smelled like beer. Leave it to Ushio to drink before class started.

Yuugi whimpered under his grip. "N..no Ushio…Let go. Please."

Ushio sneered. "That's to bad. I even let you go yesterday so you wouldn't be to tired to whip up some money. I guess I'll have to beat you double time today."

"Drop him. Now."

Yuugi tried to crane his neck towards the source of the voice.

A msn stood at the entrance of the alleyway. His silver hair stuck to his face as if he had been running hard, and his gloved fists were clenched tight.

"What? Who are you, his brother?"

"Are you deaf? I said drop him!"

His patience lost, he ran at Ushio. The brute didn't have time to move before he was the one pinned to a wall. Yuugi slumped down and watched in horror and astonishment as Ushio struggled against the air. At least, that's what it looked like. Suddenly he went ridged and stopped moving altogether. His chest heaved one last time and then he died.

The silver haired man sighed and turn to look at Yuugi, smiling an odd smile.

"Are you okay? I was worried I wouldn't reach you in time."

Yuugi gaped. "E..excuse me?"

"Oh. Pardon my manners. My name is Bakura." He held out a hand to shake and Yuugi took it hesitantly.

"Mines Yuugi."

"'Game' huh? That's funny. Do you like games?"

Yuugi smiled, thinking he might want to be friends with him. "Yeah. I play them all the time. Well, not all the time but-"

"I know what you mean." He interuppted. "I'm quite a game freak myself. Would you like me to take you home?"

"But I have school. I can't go home. Don't you?"

Bakura smirked. "No, I'm just…visiting a friend in this city. And I think you're a little late for school." He pointed to the clock tower in the center of town. It's large hands told everyone for miles that it was eleven o' clock. Did it really take that long?

"Wow. I never noticed. No point in going now, I missed the only class I'm good at."

Bakura looked interested. "Which?"

"History. We're studying ruins in places like Egypt and Rome this week."

"That's…lovely."

* * *

"So. This is your house?" Bakura asked, looking around the living room in intrest.

"Yup. The front of the house is the shop, but I always come in through the back way."

Bakura looked backwards at him from a frilled pillow he was throwing up in the air. "Your house is a shop?"

"Yeah, a game shop. Um, are you hungry? I could make us something to eat."

He put the pillow down. "No I'm afraid I can't stay. I must get back to my friends house. I'll visit you tomorrow if you'd like."

Yuugi smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Atemu scowled from within his own room. How dare that man contact Yuugi. His Yuugi. The fowl demon is expert at fooling people. He would have to warn his aibou not to talk to him again.

The shadows around him churned and listened to their master's thoughts. He sat on the single chair in the dark room. His arms crossed and scowling like the devil, he didn't look very friendly. The last thing you would have expected him to do was vanish, to warn the innocent boy that danger was coming.

* * *

"Yuugi?"

Said teen chocked on the sandwich he was eating, startled. He started coughing, and seeing his distress the once pharaoh rushed to pat his back. Eventually he stopped.

"What did you sneak up on me for!"

Yuugi had gotten used to Atemu's constant presense in his head after they met, and Atemu was treated like a welcomed guest by him, which made him happy. He just didn't like it when he appeared unannounced.

"I apologize. I just wanted to ask…who that boy was that you were talking with."

Yuugi's mood lightened at the mention of his friend. "Him? That was Bakura. He's here visiting a friend and helped me out a while ago."

"With what?"

Yuugi sighed. He had not yet told the other about his bully problem, knowing very well that he would worry about him. And he hated it when people worried.

"I just had a…misunderstanding with someone today, and he helped me talk it out. Nothing big."

Atemu guessed he was lying, but did not press it any farther. He only vanished again, leaving Yuugi to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphire Gardevoir: To lighten up the mood I've added a tid bit of humor to this chapter. Also, I was up at three last night writing it, because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to sleep...

* * *

Atemu's soul room was very small and thin;much like his temper this afternoon. Naturally there wasn't very much space for pacing. Unfortunate;y, that's what he was doing. One step. Two step. Turn. One…you get my point. He always paced when he was nervous or angry, to the obvious displeasure of his shadows who were disturbed and excited by those emotions.

Bakura had taken Yuugi out _again _today. Atemu could barely see, let alone talk to his aibou all day because of it. He could only watch as the demon stole lustful glances at Yuugi when he wasn't looking. The once pharaoh knew full well that if Bakura could, he'd take Yuugi's innocence where he stood. He would not let that happen.

_'I have already lost one partner that way…Sakusa. I havn't forgotten you. But I know you wouldn't want me to mope forever.'_ The memory of his previous partner brought tears to his eyes.

Surprised, Atemu reached up to feel moisture at his eyes. How long had it been since he last cried? He couldn't remember. If he had to guess, it was probably when Sakusa died. He had never felt so much pain and sadness all at once. Finding her; raped and stabbed by Bakura. He had vowed to protect her and failed horribly, and he was not going to let it happen again. The only memory he had before being sealed away again was that night, and Bakura's last words.

**'Know this pharaoh. For the pain and suffering you induced upon my village, you to will feel the same wrath every two thousand years. I will follow you forever, and destroy all things you hold dear!'**

"I will protect you. Yuugi…"

His mind made up, he left the cold of his own room to visit Yuugi's.

He smiled walking in. The room felt calm and peaceful. Like Yuugi, Atemu noticed. His smile became softer as he walked towards the bed. Ever since the puzzle was completed, Yuugi's mind would drift here when he slept. Atemu didn't mind though. It made it easier to guard him from…certain things.

Atemu's rage with Bakura diminished as Yuugi sleepily muttered his name, clutching the blankets closer. He didn't have the heart to wake him and instead opted for sitting on the bed, watching his even breaths while he slept on.

* * *

The sun streamed through Yuugi's window, forcing him to get up. He groaned and put a pillow over his face.

"Someone turn down the sun…"

"You should wake up Yuugi. You'll be late for the school." Atemu couldn't understand why kids in this time went to school. Sure he had lessons in Kemet as a child but they lasted only two hours, and his teacher was a wizard. Big difference.

Yuugi sighed. It had been a week since releasing Atemu, and he treated him like an honored guest (much to Atemu's comfort) but if he could just stop 'popping up' as Yuugi put it. He had not yet told his grandfather.

"One of these days," he said, brushing his wild hair, "Your gonna give me a heart attack. Then I'll die. Do you want me to die?"

"Of course not"

Atemu couldn't believe that this was the same Yuugi he watched over at night. The way he dressed, you would think he was in a gang or a cult. Dumbfounded, he shook his head, and put the headphones to Yuugi's CD player on. An item that when, first introduced to Atemu, he had deemed it "The cursed device of Anubis!" Now, he frequently had it within arms reach.

"Your gonna have to start buying batteries for that thing you know. You go through two AA's a day."

Atemu didn't know what the AA's were, but if he could get people to sing to him through a pair of earmuffs, he could certainly control the AA's.

"Tell me. Where do I find these AA's? And how do I defeat them?"

…

"Uh. You get them at a store. And they can't really be defeated. They're just little metal things filled with acid. They power electric stuff like that CD player. Without them you wouldn't be able to listen to it. You know, I think I should take you out after school today. I could teach you about things like cars and telephones."

Atemu stared at him. "Tel-a-fone?"

Yuugi laughed. "Nevermind. I'll show you later. I have to leave!"

* * *

"Yuugi! Wait up!"

Yuugi turned and smiled at Bakura's approaching form. The sun had finally showed up yesterday and melted all the snow, much to Yuugi's relief. If he had to wake up to see Atemu glaring at the snow through the window one more time, he'd kill himself

"Hi Bakura. Out getting breakfast?"

"No. I just thought you'd want some company on your way to school. Do you?"

"Sure that's be nice."

They walked in silence most of the way. The only sound being Atemu's low growling within the puzzle. But only Yuugi could hear that.

/Everything okay? Your uh…growling./

/Yes. I am fine./

He obviously wasn't fine, but Yuugi did not press the issue.

* * *

Yuugi sighed and looked out the window of his math class. Why the hell would he care about turning fractions into decimals? He didn't get it anyway, and just jotted down random numbers on his paper.

He suddenly wished Bakura was a student there, then they could at least pass notes. He was buisy counting the dots on the ceiling when a ruler snapped on his desk.

"Mr.Motou! Are you paying attention? Or is this lesson to easy for you? If so, then please tell us the answer to number six."

/Mrs.Takamy is more of a bitch then usual today./

/Yuugi/

/Oops…/ He hadn't realized those words got through the mental link they shared.

Obediantly he looked at number six. And looked. And kept on looking. Turn the fraction (some strange number) into blah blah blah. The rest was all jibberish. Some of the kids began to snicker and he flushed with embarassment. Like magic, Mrs.Takami switched from evil math witch to worried mother.

"Are you sick? Maybe you should go to the nurse. Yes, go on." Everyone knew she hated it when kids got sick.

Surprisingly Yuugi did feel a little warm. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

/Are you alright Yuugi/

Yuugi ignored his comment and stumbled out of the school doors. Atemu asked again. /Yuugi. Are you okay? Answer me./

Worried, Atemu appeared in front of him and gripped his shoulders. "Yuugi! Are you alright? Your acting very strange."

Yuugi looked up at him weakly. "I don't feel so…"

Before he could finish he fell, and his body vanished into the puzzle. Atemu knew he was safe in there but now he was in control. His instincts told him to take Yuugi to his house, but he had no idea where that was, or how to get there. He was a four thousand year old pharaoh, stuck in a city, in the year 2005. Also, he had no idea where he was going. I sense some humor coming…


	5. Chapter 5

Sapphire Gardevoir: Yay! Six more reviews! (throws candy and other sugery things)

Star Enfinity: I'm better! The two of us bought candy 'cause I wasn't allowed to have any while I was sick. But we have plenty now!

Sapphire Gardevoir: Yeah, and now we're this close (very tiny) to being high!

Star Enfinity: Dear Ra I hope you never get there.

Sapphire Gardevoir: Oh, so it's okay for you to be?

Star Enfinity: Yes. Yes it is!

Atemu: Do you two mind? I'm in the middle of a crisis!

Sapphire Gardevoir: Oh yeah. Your lost huh? Will he ever make it back? Find out!

* * *

Atemu groaned and looked around frantically. So many strange metal things.

'Oh! If only Yuugi taught me about this sort of thing earlier!'

Only then did he notice he was shaking, oh so slightly. '_Pull yourself together! Imagine if Bakura saw you acting like this! Hmm. If he saw me at all, I'd probably kill him…Still. Relax! You can do this!'_

Regaining his composure (mostly) he began walking towards…somewhere. The only landmark he had was the giant clock tower in the center of town. But Yuugi's house might not even be near it. Damn.

So began his strange and eventful journey.

* * *

"I said I apologize! Damnit!" Atemu kicked a lamp post in frustration. So he sort of trashed some guys car, but it was a big tan object, so from a distance, it looked like a large brown animal. For transportation purposes of course. It sure looked strange to passersby; seeing him on the roof of a car. When the 'animal' didn't move he blasted it. Of course the owner saw it and called the cops.

"Whatever these cops are, they wont be finding me anytime soon!"

Indeed they wouldn't, unless they could see someone transporting. Two shadows rocketed out both of his hands and twisted around his body. They flashed, and Atemu, along with a misplaced citizen, vanished. Wait…citizen? Crap.

**Meanwhile….**

Yuugi rubbed his head and yawned.

_'Where am I?'_

Wherever he was, it wasn't outside. Oh, never mind. Just that nice room.

"Wonder where this is exactly? I seem to come here a lot. Wait a minute…where's Atem?(His little petname.) He's usually here. I don't like this-"

/Yuugi! Are you awake/ Atemu's loud voice boomed through his ears.

/Yes! And don't yell! I can hear you fine./

/Oh. Sorry./

/Where are you/

/…/

/Atemu? Where are you? You can hear me can't you? I suppose you could, you've stopped yelling./

/I uh..have a problem. Sort of./

_'Uh oh.'_

Atemu's voice was shaken, and with every minute, waves of helplessness and unfamilliar confusion washed over him. For a moment he thought he was feeling it himself, but it was just Atem. Strange, Atemu rarely feels confused.

/What kind of problem exactly/

(Deep breath) /Well. You got sick in the middle of class, ran out of the school, fainted, and now I'm stuck outside with the 'cops' chasing me. What are cops Yuugi/

Yuugi gaped. How could one guy cause so much trouble as to get the cops start to chase him?

/I destroyed a man's car. Just so you know, he had managed to tell me, he wants four thousand dollars for damages and whatever else. I just don't understand this time's currency system./

Yuugi's mouth almost hit the floor. /Four…four thousand…dollars! What the hell did you do? What are you doing now? Oh man I swear… How do I get out of here/

/You uh. You can't. Not until we get home. Your puzzle is there. Luckily I'm able to travel away from it./

Yuugi's arms dropped down helplessly. When did he agree to be this man's keeper? Where is that contract, he'd rip it up in no time.

/I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. If I had known something like this was to happen I would have brought the puzzle. Sadly, I'm not a mind reader./

/It's alright./ A light clicked on in Yuugi's head. Of course/You may not be a mind reader, but you're a magician right? Just use magic to find the way or something./

Atemu mentally sighed. /I would need my partner with me to use any magic that's not associated with my shadows./

/Darn./

/Oh Yuugi/

/Yeah/

/Who is Joey/

* * *

Star Enifnity: Short I know, but we had no time to prepare! We honestly didn't expect to be updating today. Luckily for you we did, even if it is craptastically short.

Sapphire Gardevoir: (Passed out)


	6. Chapter 6

Star Enfinity: Ha! We beat our review record! We believe it was 33 reviews on Falling before, but now it's almost 40 here! (Does happy dance thing.)

Sapphire Gardevoir: (nodding) Yeah. Oh. We realized that yesterday's chapter strayed a little bit from almost everything, what with the humor and randomness. But let's try to get serious here.

Star Enfinity: Serious? What is this 'serious' you speak of?

Sapphire Gardevoir: No really. Let's add some drama and ohhh how about some yy? We all love some of that.

Star Enfinity: Yuugi's emotions begin to run high when Atemu…!

Sapphire: Shh! Don't give it away! Just read it please!

* * *

Yuugi's heart pounded against his chest. The two of them had made it home in one piece, an amazing feat, and now the shock was finally setting in. Especially for Atemu. He slumped down against the wall, breathing as hard as Yuugi.

Yuugi managed to catch his breath. "Atemu. Never let me leave home without the puzzle. Ever again." (See, I figure that this is why he always has it with him.)

Atemu nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, indeed."

"Yuugi?"

The teen looked at the half open door. Bakura ran past Atemu up to him. "Are you okay? I saw you running down town. I thought you were in trouble."

"I'm okay really."

While Bakura tended to Yuugi, Atemu began to get up. He glowered at Bakura's back like he was looking at the devil himself. In his opinion, he was!

"Bakura!" He yelled. "Get your claws off of him."

Bakura stopped and slowly turned to face Atemu's glare. "So _pharaoh."_ He spat the last word like poison. "You are here. I had thought as much."

Yuugi looked between the two confused. "You two know each other? How!"

"It's a long story Yuugi."

"One." Bakura started. "That I am willing to tell."

**(Get something to drink people.)**

"I suppose you have already told him the story of your father's death? Yes? Well did you also tell him about how your father destroyed my village?" He looked at Yuugi. "Did he?"

"No. Bakura-"

"Shut up! I will tell you. It was a long time ago. His father sent an army of soldiers to attack my small village. A thief had taken refuge there after stealing from the palace but did they ask us where he was? No. You pillaged everything! You killed my friends, my family! Everyone! I had escaped thanks to my brother. He gave his life to save mine, and I was not going to let it be in vain! I trained for years, meeting another from my village along the way. Though you don't deserve to know his name, he was a great warrior already. So when we teamed up, we went in search of the pharaoh's heir. You Atemu."

He turned to look at Atemu. "When we saw how heavily you were guarded, we tried to draw you out by destroying anything close to you. We saw that you had a lover. A pretty young girl."

Atemu's eyes widened. Sakusa…'How _dare_ he bring up her memory.'

"Yes." He continued. "We saw you to together. When you least expected it, we killed her. Of course, I had left you a note, with directions to find her. To bad you were to late."

"Bakura.." Atemu seethed. "You will leave this house. Now!"

"Dear Atemu. I am not finished. You remember leaving Sakusa's body after that? I do. You just left her body where it dropped the next morning. I brought her back to life, and convinced her that it was your fault. She believed me, and she is alive today. She is looking for you, and she wants to kill you."

He took one last look at their faces and smirked. "Good day."

Bakura clapped and black lights swirled around him, and in an instant, the lights shot out the door taking Bakura's body with them.

* * *

/Atemu/

/…/

Yuugi sighed. After Bakura left, Atemu went back inside the puzzle claiming he was tired. He hadn't come out in three hours. He wouldn't talk to Yuugi either. The light began to get desperate, and approached Atemu's door, but it wouldn't open like it used to.

/Atemu please tell me what's wrong. I can help./

/…Yuugi./ At least he got him to say something.

/Yes/

/I'm sorry. None of this should have happened. Now you are in danger because of me. I think it would be best if you took apart the puzzle./

/What? I'm not going to do that! No one deserves to be locked up for hundreds of years, no matter what you may have done before./

/…/

/Let me in. You have to./ He banged on the door to show his frustration. Slowly it opened, inviting Yuugi in.

/Thank you./

He walked in, the shadows hissed and snapped at his feet wanting to devour his innocent soul, but held back by their master's will.

/I wish you'd get rid of those things. They're gonna ruin my shoes./

As if commanded, they slithered back into the dark, hissing and snapping all the way.

/Um. Thanks/

Atemu sat on the floor. His head turned from the floor to see Yuugi looking at him sympathetically.

"Atemu? What are you doing on the floor? Don't you have a bed in here or something?" He sat down next to him.

"No Yuugi."

Yuugi fiddled with a pebble on the floor, feeling very awkward. He had a question to ask him, but he had a feeling it would bring up unwanted feelings in Atemu.

"I..I just wanted to know. Who was Sakusa? But you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Though if you want to get it out in the open, I'll listen too."

"Yuugi. I havn't told you about her for a reason. A reason that I'm not so willing to share."

"That's fine if you don't want to. But you can always tell me anything."

Yuugi stopped to let Atemu ponder his words. The teen looked over lightly to maybe read his expression. He couldn't help notice that, in the dim lighting of his soul room, Atemu's already red eyes glowed purple, and his skin looked darker. His golden bangs fell around his face dramatically, giving him a very regal look. Well, he would look a lot more so if he wasn't so upset.

'_No wonder he had a girlfriend so young. I'd jump at the chanse to..gah! Don't think things like that! He's pactically your brother. Not really, but. We are both guys, that's just weird! But, I can't help but be attracted to him. He's beautiful, in a guy sort of way.'_

"Yuugi?"

Atemu noticed his blush. "Are you to warm?" His voice dropped the depressed tone, and he sounded concerned.

"No I'm just fine." _'Yeah.'_ He thought. _'Just peachy.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Sapphire Gardevoir: Eww… I'm sorry, but I looked over yesterday's chapter today, and I realized that it wasn't the best we could give you. We try to give you our best and frequently are awoken in the middle of the night by impulses to write.

Star Enfinity: Same routine every night. We wake up at..oh two am. I go to her door, knock, come in, she's sitting there with her laptop already, and we get to work. Happened last night to. (yawn)

Sapphire Gardevoir: But we aim to please!

Star Enfinity: Also, we have nothing to do during the summer. --U

Sapphire Gardevoir: Yes, but when school starts again, we might not update as frequently. We suck with school work, and it takes forever. Expect updates in August and September to be every two days or so.

Star Enfinity: Why are we boring them? Just let them read! (goes to sleep) You write it…

Sapphire Gardevoir: (kicks) Wake up! I can't do it by myself!

Star Enfinity: Today Yuugi and Atemu go into town! How hectic…Just thinking about the chaos makes me sleepy… And one more thing. The best thing that could happen to this story. Will happen……….

Sapphire Gardevoir: Tell them!

Star Enfinity: Anzu bashing! (claps) So Anzu/Tea fans, I would just skip the next…whole story.

* * *

/Atemu! Come down already/ Yuugi yelled through the mind link. /Your acting like a girl/

Atemu's dignified reply came. With a tinge of fake hurt. /I don't know how you can walk in these clothes, they're so tight/ (ohhh. 00)

Yuugi chuckled. He knew he was bugging Atemu a little to much, but you got to have fun sometimes. And the thought of Atemu in leather was just to much. Yes, Yuugi knew he liked Atemu. It was hard to deny when he had dreams that made him have to change the sheets in the morning. Luckily Atemu didn't sleep with him. That would be awkward.

/Just come down here and let me see! I wont laugh./

/Fine./

A series of bangs and Atemu appeared at the top of the stairway. Clad in leather pants might I add. Yuugi couldn't keep his mouth closed, and he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to do so anyway. His blood red tank top matched his eyes perfectly, and (at Yuugi's request) a fake gold earing hung on his right ear. Atemu was right in the walking factor though, for he walked sort of strangly in the black leather pants.

/You have to be kidding me. I look like a court dancer. Yuugi. Yuugi/

Yuugi's eyes snapped back to reality. /What/

/Never mind. Shouldn't we be on our way/

/Y..Yeah./

Yuugi had forced Atemu to go into town with him, least yesterday's events be repeated. Atem was dressed for the outing, but Yuugi felt slightly foolish in his school uniform. The only thing he had done to change was put a black shirt on instead of a white one.

/Damn. He probably thinks I look like a dork. Still, he's practically a god, and I'm just..and kid. Crud, hope that didn't get through./

Atemu paused in strapping on his boots to look up. /You do not look like a dork. In my time, you would be mistaken for royalty in those clothes. These however…/ He faded out and mumbled curses to his uncooperative boots.

* * *

Yuugi smiled. Finally a day where things just go the way you want them to. So far they had gone to a GameStop, where Atemu was utterly astounded by the technology. Yuugi laughed as he gaped at the demo screen for Prince of Persia. (I really like that game. Reminds me of Atemu.) A Hot Topic, where Yuugi bought more uncomfortable clothes for them both. And even though he complained, Atemu ended up buying lots of things there. Now they were heading towards Burger World (Stupid name huh?) so he could introduce him to hamburgers. Such fun hmm?

Yuugi fiddled with the tiny Inuyasha plushie. He had giving Atemu twenty dollars to buy whatever he wanted for himself, and he bought Yuugi a plushie keychain. It may not seem like much, but it was the thought that counts. Besides, Yuugi loved it.

Yuugi sent a wave of appreciation through the link and Atemu smirked. Some tentitive adoration and his smirk turned into a wide grin, which, Yuugi thought, only made him look more handsome.

/Thanks for the gift. It's really nice./

Atemu didn't reply, but gripped Yuugi's hand in his own. Yuugi blushed and looked away.

"Yuugi? Yuugi Motou?"

Both looked up towards the voice. Yuugi, for hearing his name being called, and Atemu's firstthought was 'friened or threat to Yuugi?'A group of girls stood in front of them, all glaring at Yuugi, but swooning over Atemu. A tall, skinny burnette stood in front of them glaring daggars at Yuugi with her blue eyes.

Yuugi knew her from school. Anzu Miazaki. (sp?) Popular. Pretty. Rich. And definitely snobby. Why on earth she would bother talking with him was a mystery. It would probably ruin her reputation if she was caught talking to him.

"Uh hi..Anzu. What are you doing here?" Of course. Anzu and her little possy hang out here on weekends. Taking in enough calories to keep them alive for the next week, while they munch on carrots at lunch trying look appealing to every boy in the world. Even if they only wanted one guy. If only they could all see them at Burger world on Saturdays. Not so cute when they're snarfing cheese burgers.

"The question is." She snapped. "What are _you _doing here? And who is your friend." Her gaze traveled over Atemu's leather clad form. If it were possible, Yuugi pondered, she would probably melt into a puddle of gook right at Atemu's feet.

"I am Atemu. And if you will excuse us, we were about to go inside." Atemu felt Yuugi's uneasiness, and squeezed his hand in a reassuring gesture.

Anzu stepped in front of them. "Oh no. Please. Stay and hang out with us. We could all go to a movie if you want. There's this new one it-."

"I'm sorry Anzu." Atemu interuppted. "But I have already made plans with Yuugi today. Perhaps some other time." But Yuugi could tell that he would rather be swallowed by a snake then go anywhere with her. His grimace said everything.

Anzu stomped her foot on the ground. "What do you mean 'with Yuugi'? You would rather go out with him then with me? Well fine. Have fun with your little boyfriend!"

Yuugi's face turned beet red as the girls stomped away. _'No way he would want to be my boyfriend! I wish, but he deserves someone better. Someone stronger.'_

"Yuugi? Are you still hungry?"

Yuugi sighed. "No. Not really. If it's okay with you, I'd rather just go home. I'm not feeling to well."

"What?" Atemu put his hand on his forehead. "Are you sick? You don't feel warm."

Yuugi shook his head. "No I just feel dizzy." He did feel dizzy, but there was no reason that Atemu's day should be ruined because something Anzu said shook him up a little. That wouldn't be fair.

Before Yuugi could say this, Atemu nodded, and picked him up. One hand under his back and the other under his legs bridal style. "A..Atemu..?"

"Shh. If your sick, then you should save your energy. I will take you home, and try to make you feel better."

Yuugi shook his head. There was no changing his mind when he got like this. You just had to go along with it. _'Atemu…The only way you could help me..is to say you love me.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Sapphire Gardevoir: Great, more stuff to do during the week.

Star Enfinity: I got her to come with me to my karate classes. It's on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday.

Sapphire Gardevoir: Yeah, as hectic as our lives are now, it's fun to be able to beat up people and be praised for it. ;)

Star Enfinity: Besides, karate reminds us of Goku. (blushes) We have a terrible crush on him. We can barely watch DBZ anymore without giggling like crazy fangirls.

Sapphire Gardevoir: It used to be we both liked Seto, but we've liked our strong Saiyan guy for months. I mean come on people, he's hot! But why are we boring you? Read the other stuff!

* * *

Normally when Yuugi got sick, it was a simple diagnosis, and a dose of pizza and movies. Not with Atemu. Now it was movies, calming insense, and some more fluff. Which Yuugi didn't mind as much. Oh, I forgot to mention the annoying questions. 'Are you sure your alright?' (or) 'Are you comfortable enough?' Every five minutes. Nice, but very ridiculous.

"'Temu. I'm really okay. You don't have to worry so much."

"It's my job to worry." Atemu said, brushing Yuugi's bangs out of his eyes. Yuugi couldn't hide his blush from the older man behind him on the couch.

"Maybe it is, but you don't have to worry about something so silly as this."

"Your health is not silly Yuugi."

Yuugi could tell he wasn't winning, nor would he win anytime soon without talking until his throat hurt. And he didn't need something else for Atemu to worry about. Good thing grandpa worked at a different shop now, even if he was in charge of this smaller one…

"Oh my god!" Yuugi yelled.

"What!"

"I totally forgot about the shop! I have to go and-!"

Atemu tightened his grip on Yuugi's waist. "No. You are going to rest. You may not realize it but you are very warm. I will close the shop later. For now, you will just relax."

Yuugi pouted and crossed his arms, trying to look angry. But only managed to look cuter. Yes, he was warm, but not because he was sick.

"Would you like something to eat aibou?"

Yuugi grimaced. Atemu's cooking was…well to be blunt, it was bad. He had succesfullyruined his breakfast that morning, almost burned the house down making grilled cheese, and failed horribly in making the simplest of dishes. The most recent being a bowl of cereal. But hey, who was he to talk. He couldn't cook either.

"How about we just order a pizza? You haven't had one of those before."

A thoughtful look crossed Atemu's face and he nodded. "I shall try one, if that's what you would want. So, how do I make them?"

"No! I mean, no you don't cook them. You order them from a resturant, they cook it and bring it to you."

"Kind of like a servent." Atemu pondered.

"In a way, but you can't whip them or have them hung." Yuugi said, remembering his little 'history lesson' from Atemu on the walk home. "And they won't call you master or pharaoh."

Darn. But as long as his aibou was fed, he would make an exception. Yuugi yawned.

"I'll call the pizza guys this evening. But first I'm gonna take a nap. If you get hungry, eat something that doesn't need cooking." Though he had a sneaking suspition that anything Atemu made would somehow or other go horribly horribly wrong.

"Do you want to sleep in your bed or…Never mind." Yuugi was already asleep. And as unexpected as it was, Atemu realized that Yuugi must trust him enough to fall asleep practically right on top of him. Atemu smiled at the thought.

He began to wonder what it would be like if Yuugi was with him in Egypt. He would have had the little light as his own personal slave, not the kind he would order around, but treat like a…dare he say it. A lover? Perhaps. It was not hard to love the teen. Anyone, except Anzu maybe, would fall for his beautiful eyes, gentle personality, and cute charm. Atemu knew the moment he saw him that Yuugi would be the only onewho could even come close to Sakusa. Now that he thought about it, he had already beaten her. In terms of kindness at least. Sakusa was beautiful, and she had charm, but she was slightly quick tempered, and often sent her pet snake on people that upset her. Little Yuugi would never even think on getting revenge on people, no matter what they did. Never the less, Atemu had loved her. But she was dead, and Yuugi was who he had. He would not let Yuugi end up like Sakusa.

_'Maybe if you knew. It would make both our lives easier.'_

Atemu had his suspitions about Yuugi's feelings for him, and wondered if just letting him know his own feelings would make everything better. But they were only ideas, and he didn't want to ruin the new friendship that they already shared.

* * *

Sapphire Gardevoir: Sorry that it's so short, but we have a lot to do.

Star Enfinity: We'll make it up to you guys, we promise. The next chapter will be much much longer!


End file.
